


The Man Behind the Beast

by commandercrouton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: I saw this post about an old legend where a werewolf would transform back into a human if someone said his name, and I immediately imagined it as Kouga and Kagome. I decided to write the story, and I hope no one hates it. Let me know what you think





	The Man Behind the Beast

Kagome ripped her red cloak from a wayward tree branch.. She was sweaty and tired, but she resolved to continue looking. Her love went missing the past week, and the people in the village refused to help her. They all told her the same thing. It was better if she stayed away from the woods. The entire village heard the howls of the wolf stalking the forest at night. It was dangerous out there for any one of them to try to find her missing husband. They told her he was as good as dead. 

She knew better. She could feel it in her heart that he was still alive. Maybe he went off the trail and got lost. He taught her how to track and to hunt. They both could survive out there if they needed to. The wolf just added a much larger danger. He never took this long when he went in the woods. Something had to have happened to him.

Kagome looked down at her ripped clothing and sighed. Her hair was falling out of her bun, and was wrapping around her neck like a noose. She sat down on the floor, and took a breath.

“I’ll find you Kouga,” she whispered to herself. Kagome looked to the sky and saw the rapidly setting sun. She would need to make camp soon. She readjusted her hair and started to look for flat, dry land. Kagome would have to resume her search the next day. It was her second day in the forest, and she knew she would have to head back to the village soon. Her rations were getting low. 

She was able to find a camping spot nearby, where she was able to start a low fire. She ate cold cheese, and stale bread for dinner. There was nothing left to do, except get some rest. She rolled over, away from the fire, and did her best to get some sleep. 

Kagome awoke to hear howling in the distance. It sounded closer than she liked. She cautiously sat up, and grabbed the dagger she had strapped to her hips. It couldn’t do much against a pack of wolves, but she had to try. 

Another howl ripped through the sky, and it was definitely closer. Kagome stood and faced the dark horizon. The full moon gave her some light, but it caused the silhouette of the trees to look more menacing. Her eyes darted back and forth in the dark woods, looking for some movement in the shadows. 

Her eyes moved to the left as she saw something big emerge from the woods. Her heartbeat increased, and she dared not move as she saw the big wolf walk towards the fire. Kagome stood in a defensive stance, and held the dagger out to the side, ready to use it when she needed.

The wolf growled as he saw the glint of the dagger, and stalked walked to her. She was prepared to fight when the attack came, but then she saw the wolf’s eyes. They were piercingly blue, and she couldn’t shake the feeling that she had seen those eyes before. She saw those same exact eyes when she awoke in the morning, when they would devour her naked form before they lay for the night, when she would serve him dinner in their tiny cabin. It made no sense, but she knew that this was no ordinary wolf. 

Kagome slowly dropped the dagger, and took one step forward. The wolf snarled in response. She cautiously lifted her hand, palm up, and reached to the wolf. She wished with all her heart this would work. Her grandma would tell her stories of the shapeshifters and how to bring them back. She prayed to the heavens that those stories were true.

“Kouga,” she whispered lovingly. A ripple of wind emanated from where she stood, and she was shocked by the power from it. The wolf shivered as his body began to contort and change into the shape of a man.

“It’s you!” Kagome ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him fiercely as she felt his arms wrap around her. 

“Kagome,” he gasped out. “I don’t know what happened. I was hunting, and the next thing I knew I was running on all fours. I was so scared I was going to hurt you. How did you know it was me? I could have killed you!” He looked at her protectively, his eyes roamed all over her body looking for cuts and bruises. 

“I looked in your eyes, and I just knew it was you. I don’t know how to explain it. I felt it in my heart, my soul, my being. I had to save you.”

He kissed her softly and tenderly, thankful he found a woman who could see past the monster, to find the man within.


End file.
